Gangsters Do Fall in Love
by MoonlightAkatsuki29
Summary: Maraming babae ang nagpapantasya sa kanila ng dahil sa kanilang itsura ngunit kinatatakutan sila dahil gulo lamang ang dadalhin nila sa mga babaeng mamahalin nila. Mahahanap pa kaya nila ang babaeng tatanggapin sila kahit na gangster sila?
1. Chapter 1

**Gangsters Do Fall in Love**

 **by:** MoonlightAkatsuki29.

 **Disclaimer:** Hindi ko pag-aari ang Prince of Tennis, lalong-lalo na ang characters. Credits to Takeshi Konomi-sensei.

 **A/N:** Please do support my new multi-chapter story, Gangsters Do Fall in Love. Ang plot ng kwentong ito ay sariling akin at kathang-isip lamang. Alternative Universe po ito and Out of Character-ness will be found in this story. Medyo cliché po ang plot nito, pero kumapit lang po kayo sa kwento na ito. Please, bear with me! Thank you.

 **Language:** Filipino.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Nasa hallway ako ngayon at bigla akong napatigil sa paglalakad. Binalot ang puso ko ng matinding kaba pero hindi ko ito pinahalata. Hindi ko maigalaw ang mga paa ko dahilan upang mabangga ako ng isa sa kanila at ang mas masaklap pa rito, ang leader pa nila ang nabangga ko.

Narinig ko na tumigil sila sa paglalakad. May papalapit na tao sa akin. Patay.

"Miss, kung ayaw mong umuwing bugbog-sarado, tumabi ka sa daan." malamig na sabi sa akin.

Kilala ko siya. Siya si Fuji Syuusuke. Kilala siya sa pagiging tensai, pero sadista siya. Lahat ng nakakabangga niya, tahimik niyang pinahihirapan.

"Tama na iyan, Fuji." sabi ng leader nila.

Tezuka Kunimitsu. Siya ang leader ng gang nila. Kilala sa pagiging top student pero walang galang. Lahat ng nagtatangkang agawin ang pwesto niya sa school ranking, pinapatumba ng mga kaibigan niya.

"Fuji, tara na. May bubugbugin pa tayo." sabi pa ng isa.

Yukimura Seiichi. Isa sa pinakatahimik sa klase. Ni hindi mo maririnig na magsalita. Mga kaibigan niya lang ang nakakapagpaimik sa kanya. Huwag mo lang siyang gagalitin. Mararating mo ang impyerno.

"Yuki, relax ka lang."

Ang huling nagsalita ay si Sanada Genichirou. Aakalain mong tahimik, pero hindi. Once na magkamali ka, kahit maliit lang na pagkakamali, sisigawan ka na niya ng 'tarundoru'.

"S-sorry." tanging nasabi ko habang nakapikit.

"Ryuuzaki, mag-usap tayo mamaya." biglang sabi ni Tezuka.

"H-ha?! T-tayo?" mas lalo akong kinabahan sa sinabi niya.

Ano na ang mangyayari sa akin?! Ito na ba ang huling araw ko sa mundo?! Marami pa po akong pangarap! Parang awa ninyo na po! Gusto ko pa pong mabuhay!

"Oo, tayo. May iba pa ba akong tinutukoy rito?" sabi niya.

"W-wala na. S-saan? A-anong pag-uusapan natin?"

"Sa likod ng lumang building. After class, dapat nandoon ka na." sabi niya at umalis na sila.

Namutla ako sa sinabi niya. Naalala ko bigla na ang lahat ng binubugbog nila rito, dinadala nila sa likod ng lumang building. Napapikit na lang ako at napabulong ng 'Kami-sama, tasukete. Onegai.' Hindi ko alam kung saan ako pupulutin pagkatapos nito.

* * *

Halos mabangga na ako sa poste ng makarating ako sa likod ng lumang building. Nakahinga ako ng maluwag ng makita ko na wala pa si Tezuka roon.

Umupo na muna ako sa isa sa mga armchair na pwede pang maupuan roon.

"Aaacckk!" napasigaw ako ng bigla akong natumba. Grabe naman. Hindi na talaga pwedeng upuan ang mga armchair rito.

Umupo na lang ako sa mesa na sa tingin ko naman ay pauupuin pa ako.

Ilang minuto na ang nakakalipas at wala pa rin siya. Ang tagal naman niya. Kung alam ko lang na magtatagal siya, eh di sana, hindi ako nagmadali kanina papunta rito.

May natanaw naman ako na parang iika-ika. Sandali. Baka zombie iyan. Hindi ba, iyong ibang zombie, iika-ika kung maglakad? Katulad na lamang noong napanood ko sa The Walking Dead.

Naningkit naman ang mga mata ko. Hindi iyon zombie. Tao! Tao siya! Wait! Si Tezuka ba iyon?! Bakit duguan siya?!

Kaagad naman akong lumapit sa kanya. Nagdudugo ang ulo niya!

"A-anong nangyari?! Bakit duguan ka?!" tanong ko sa kanya.

"S-sakuno." tawag niya sa akin at bigla na lang siyang natumba.

Mabuti na lang at nasalo ko siya. Ang bigat niya! Inalalayan ko naman siya papunta roon sa mesa.

Pagkaupo niya, kaagad kong kinuha ang first aid kit na parati kong dala-dala. Mabuti na lang at Girl Scout ako.

Kaagad kong tinakpan ng tuwalya ang sugat niya sa ulo. Kumuha ako ng bulak at betadine. Nilinis ko ang mga sugat niya sa gilid ng labi niya, sa may kilay at sa pisngi.

"Ano bang nangyari?" nag-aalalang tanong ko sa kanya.

"Gangster ako, hindi ba? Malamang, nakipagbugbugan ako." sabi niya at napa-aray siya.

"Sorry, sorry." sabi ko sabay hipan sa sugat niya sa may gilid ng labi.

Napatigil naman ako sa pag-ihip ng mapatingin ako sa kanya. Nakatitig siya sa akin. Napakalapit ng mga mukha namin. Napalayo naman ako kaagad sa kanya.

"Umuwi ka na. Kaya ko na 'to." sabi niya.

"Anong kaya, eh, ayaw tumigil sa pagdudugo iyang ulo mo? Ihahatid na-"

"Sinabing umuwi ka na!" sigaw niya. Hindi ko alam sa sarili ko, tumulo na ang luha ko.

"Ano bang problema mo?! Pinapunta mo ako rito, tapos, ito ang makikita ko?! Akala ko ba, mag-uusap tayo?! Ikaw na nga 'tong tinutulungan, ganyan ka pa! Diyan ka na nga!" sigaw ko sa kanya at nagtatakbo na ako paalis sa lugar na iyon.

* * *

Gabi na ng makarating ako sa bahay. Hindi ko alam kung bakit ganoon ang inakto ko kanina. Bakit nga ba ako umiyak? Sa totoo lang, ayokong nakakakita ako ng mga taong duguan. Kapag nakakakita ako ng ganoon, feeling ko, mamamatay na sila.

"Sakuno, bakit ginabi ka?" tanong sa akin ng lola ko na si Sumire.

"May kinailangan lang po akong gawin sa school at naka-toka pa ako sa paglilinis." pagsisinungaling ko.

"Ganoon ba? Sa susunod, magpapaalam ka. Para hindi ako nag-aalala ng husto." sabi ni Lola.

"Opo. Nakapagluto na po ba kayo?"

"Hindi pa."

"Ako na po ang magluluto." sabi ko at napansin ko na hindi ko dala ang bag ko. Hala! Naiwan ko sa likod ng lumang building!

Aish. Paano ako makakapagsagot ng assignments? Ang tanga-tanga mo talaga, Sakuno! Bigla-bigla ka na lang kasing tumatakbo! Nagulat ako ng may biglang nag-doorbell.

"Ako na." sabi ng lola ko.

"Si Sakuno po?" kilala ko ang boses na iyon.

"Sakuno, hinahanap ka ni Tezuka." sabi sa akin ng lola ko habanag nakatingin ng masama.

"B-bakit?" tanong ko sa kanya habang nakatingin sa sahig.

"Tumingin ka sa tao kapag kinakausap ka." ma-awtoridad na sabi niya. Pssshh. Tumingin naman ako sa kanya. Tumigil na pala ang pagdudugo ng ulo niya.

"Bag mo." sabi niya sabay abot ng bag ko.

"T-thank you." sabi ko at umalis na siya.

Pagkasara ko ng pinto, nakatingin sa akin si Lola na para bang humihingi ng paliwanag.

"Lola, hindi ko naman po sinasadya na maiwan iyong bag ko." paliwanag ko.

"Hindi iyon ang gusto kong marinig. Ang gusto ko, ipaliwanag mo sa akin kung bakit kayo magkakilala ni Tezuka." parang galit na sabi ni Lola. Hindi naman ako makaimik.

"Huwag ka ng makikipag-usap sa kanya." sabi ng lola ko at naiwan akong mag-isa na nakatayo roon.

* * *

 **A/N: Read and Review! Thank you.**

 **~MoonlightAkatsuki29.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gangsters Do Fall in Love**  
 **by:** MoonlightAkatsuki29.  
 **Disclaimer:** Hindi ko pag-aari ang Prince of Tennis, lalong-lalo na ang characters. Credits to Takeshi Konomi-sensei.  
 **A/N:** Please do support my new multi-chapter story, Gangsters Do Fall in Love. Ang plot ng kwentong ito ay sariling akin at kathang-isip lamang. Alternative Universe and Out of Character-ness will be found in this story. Please, bear with me! Thank you.  
 **Language:** Filipino.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Halos isang linggo na ang nakakalipas ng mangyari iyon. Kapag nakakasalubong ko sila sa hallway, umiiwas na lang ako. Nararamdaman ko ang tingin nila sa akin, pero hindi ko ito pinapansin.

May isang pangyayari na hindi talaga maiiwasan. Magtatapon ako ng basura sa may likod ng building. Naka-toka kasi ako sa paglilinis noon. Nadatnan ko sila roon.

Narinig kong tinawag ako ni Tezuka pero hindi ko siya pinansin. Pabalik na sana ako sa room ng bigla niya akong hilahin papunta sa kanya. Nakasalamin siya ngayon.

"Bakit hindi ka namamansin?" tanong niya at umiwas naman ako ng tingin.

"Wala. Bakit kita papansinin?" sabi ko sa kanya at papaalis na sana ulit ako ng bigla niya ulit akong hilahin.

Napalakas ang pahila niya kaya ang nangyari, na-out of balance ako. Bigla niyang hinawakan ang magkabilang balikat ko para hindi ako tuluyang matumba.

"Ayos ka lang?" mahinahong tanong niya sa akin.

"A-ayos lang ako." sabi ko at kaagad akong lumayo sa kanya.

Nakita ko naman na nakatingin sa akin ang mga kaibigan niya. Nakakakilabot ang ngiti ni Yukimura. Parang mangangain ng buhay.

"Alis na ako." paalam ko sa kanila at dali-dali akong umalis.

* * *

Anong nangyari roon? Para tinatanong ko lang kung bakit hindi siya namamansin. Pagkaalis ni Sakuno, nakita ko na nakatingin sa akin sina Yuki.

"Anong tinitingin-tingin ninyo?" tanong ko sa kanila.

"Tezuka, in love ka ba?" biglang tanong sa akin ni Yuki.

"In love ka dyan. Hindi, ah. Pagdating sa love-love na iyan, madaldal ka." sabi ko kay Yuki.

"Tezuka, bakit si Ryuuzaki ang pinagtitripan mo?" seryosong tanong sa akin ni Fuji.

"Hindi ko siya pinagtitripan."

"Eh, anong tawag mo diyan sa ginagawa mo? Nakikipaglaro?" sabi ni Sanada.

"Hindi ko siya pinagtitripan at pinaglalaruan. Wala lang. Na-cha-challenge lang ako sa kanya." paliwanag ko sa kanila.

"Na-cha-challenge? Paano?" tanong ni Yuki.

Sa totoo lang, hindi ko alam kung bakit ako na-cha-challenge sa babaeng iyon. Kung tutuusin, ordinaryong babae lang siya. Wala siyang pinagkaiba sa nakakasalubong namin na mga babae.

* * *

Bakit ako namumula?! Porket nakasalamin lang siya ngayon, nagkakaganito na ako! Naghilamos ako ng malamig na tubig para mahimasmasan ako ng kaunti. Napatingin ulit ako sa salamin. Namumula nga ang mukha ko.

"Aaaarrrrggghhh! Badtrip!" sigaw ko at lumabas na ako ng restroom.

* * *

Napatingin kay Sakuno ang isang babae noong nasa restroom pa ito.

"Baliw ba iyon?" bulong niya.

Bigla niyang nakasalubong ang isa sa mga kinatatakutan ng school, si Yukimura.

"Kuya-"

"Huwag mo akong tatawaging kuya kapag nandito tayo sa school." napayuko na lang siya sa sinabi sa kanya ni Yuki. May kinuha naman siya sa bag niya.

"Pinapabigay nga pala ni Mama, Kuya." sabi na lang nito sabay abot ng isang lunch box.

"Nakalimutan mo raw kasi kanina." pagpapatuloy nito pero hindi ito kinuha ni Yuki.

"Hindi na dapat siya nag-abala." sabi ni Yuki at umalis na ito.

Ano ba ang dapat gawin niya para bumalik sa dati ang kuya niya? Nalaman lang niya na may ibang babae ang ama nila, naging gangster na ito.

* * *

Naglalakad si Fuji sa may hallway ng bigla niyang makita ang kapatid ni Yukimura na si Tsukimi. Umiiyak ito at may hawak-hawak na lunch box.

"Tsukimi, bakit ka umiiyak?" tanong ni Fuji kay Tsukimi.

"W-wala." sagot ni Tsukimi.

"Anong wala? Si Yuki na naman ba?"

Hindi na umimik si Tsukimi. Umiyak na lang siya kay Fuji. Marahang niyakap at inalo ni Fuji si Tsukimi.

"Syuusuke, hindi ko na alam ang gagawin ko kay Kuya. Wala na ba siyang pakialam sa amin?" umiiyak na tanong ni Tsukimi.

"May pakialam pa rin siya sa'yo." bulong ni Fuji.

* * *

Habang pauwi si Sakuno sa kanila, may nakita siyang isang pusa na nasa isang box. Madungis ito at halatang walang aampon rito. Kinuha niya ang pusa at binuhat ito.

"Hello, neko-chan. Nasaan ang amo mo?" tanong niya sa pusa pero ngumiyaw lang ito.

"Ryuuzaki."

Napalingon naman kaagad siya sa tumawag sa kanya. Si Yukimura.

"Y-yukimura-san, b-bakit?" tanong niya.

Bigla siyang kinabahan kasi sobrang seryoso si Yukimura ngayon. Lumapit sa kanya si Yuki at medyo napaatras si Sakuno. Bigla itong ngumiti pero kinakabahan pa rin siya.

"Nakita mo ba si Tezuka ngayon?" tanong sa kanya ni Yuki.

"H-hindi. B-bakit sa akin ninyo siya hinahanap?"

"Wala. Sige. Mauna na ako." nakangiting paalam ni Yuki at umalis na ito.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto, biglang natauhan si Sakuno. Kinausap siya ni Yukimura!

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you sa mga sumusuporta sa kwentong ito. Thank you rin sa mga nagreview. Till next chapter! Review~**

 **~ MoonlightAkatsuki29.**


End file.
